


Bad Blood

by halostatic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Unit
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of incest, Sexual Content, implied hercules hansen/chuck hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack Gerhardt sees something pretty in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from currently marathoning 'the Unit', Hansen family feels and Max Martini feels. Boy howdy.  
> Edited by the lovely carpelucem, who is my own personal superhero and a great friend. Love ya gorgeous! <3  
> Title taken from the Damned Things, "Bad Blood," because I am hella reliant on music for titles to practically everything. Heed the warnings and proceed if desired!

He has a thing for remembering faces, training from the job. And this one, the pretty little thing across the bar, ass filling out a worn-in pair of Levi’s, Mack knew him. He remembered a picture in a worn leather wallet. He knew the kid's dad, a rugged Aussie motherfucker with as many scars as he had littering his skin. They looked alike, Mack and this guy, close enough they were recruited as body doubles on a mission, almost too long ago to remember.

So now, while he’s downing a beer, staring the kid down from across the bar and piecing the boy’s name to the face in the photo, he’s wondering about the broad shoulders filling out that navy blue shirt. Wondering how much they look like his daddy’s and if they’d pack as much of a punch as Herc’s would, decking him for ogling his precious boy.

They might, but Mack makes the move anyways. The older Hansen isn't around now to police the situation, to pull the kid he loves so much into his arms, to hide and protect him from Mack’s hungry gaze. Probably best, because Mack knows something about the two Hansens, something hidden and taboo about the father and son. Something just far enough on this side of wrong to start his dick throbbing at the idea of getting close to the kid - Chuck, he remembers with a flash.

"Chuck," Mack calls, loud enough for him to hear over the jukebox.

"Little Hansen," he repeats. And then Chuck turns, pretty as the 2x3 in Herc's wallet. Chuck’s eyes widen and he looks confused for a moment.

"Do I know you mate?" He drawls in that accent, the notes of it prickling along Mack's skin.

Mack grins, something with too many teeth just this side of feral, the kid’s filled out nicely. Mack claps his hand on the kid's shoulder and pulls him close, mouth right next to his ear.

"Yeah, baby Hansen, you know me. And you’re going to come with me," he says, pulling Chuck to a quiet corner of the room, not noticing, or caring if he even bothers to protest.

"Want to tell me what's up, old man?" Chuck asks, and Mack notices the absence of fear, mostly just curiosity, and the way his eyes won’t stop assessing Mack, taking him in.

Mack leans back against the wall, takes another sip from his bottle before offering it to Chuck. "I know your dad," he says.

The kid's eyes drop low, his shoulders coming to rest near Mack’s on the wall, fingers spread out on the brick.

"That so?" Chuck says and Mack nods. Herc was right to be proud of Chuck, top of his class, sharp as a tack.

"Yeah, that's so, Chuck, so-" Mack pauses, catches Chuck staring hard at his hands.

"You didn't tell me your name.”

"Mack," he replies.

Realization dawns on his pretty face. "Oh, the old man told me something about a guy like you. His doppelganger, a mean motherfucker. Said he shoots guns real well and," Chuck moves close, reaches his finger into Mack's belt loop. "Doesn't take any shit from anyone," he finishes.

Mack closes the distance between them, and the bulge in Chuck's pants doesn’t go unnoticed when their bodies collide together.

"Got a room, Mack?" Chuck asks, voice low and full of lusty promise. Mack swallows the rest of his beer down, noting the way Chuck's eyes follow his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Yeah I got a room.” He tosses the empty bottle into a trash can on the way out.

\--

The motel room is basic, thin sheets, thin walls. But Mack’s learned basic serves its purpose when it needs to.

Chuck’s on his knees as soon as the door clicks behind them, expert fingers working Mack's pants open.

"Gonna call me your daddy, baby boy?" Mack teases, slightly buzzed and throat raw from the beer.

Chuck's eyes go dark as he pulls Mack’s pants open, concentrates on Mack's dick. "Something like that," he mumbles.

It’s then Mack notices the dog tags around Chuck's neck, his sharp shooter vision making out the name Hercules Hansen, warm on the metal lying against his chest. 

Then, the kid’s sucking on his dick, going as hard as he can. It’s furious, desperate, and it doesn’t matter he’s gagging on the length, lips almost to Mack's balls.

He’s close, so fast, and then Mack pulls hard on Chuck's hair, tugs him off, “kid, stop.” Chuck’s mouth is red, lips slick and used looking, so close to the tip of Mack’s dick.

"Something wrong?” His voice is wrecked, and Mack realizes it’s his fault, and it shouldn’t make him harder, but it does. 

“I want see myself on your face, Chuck," Mack says. And he should be ashamed, but why start now? Any morals, any manners Mack had left, Bob had taken with him, and Mack had been chasing one thing after another for years, fucking that thought away.

Except now, here, the kid on his knees in front of Mack, is looking up at him, slick at the corners of his mouth that Mack put there.

"Is that what you want daddy? To paint my face with your come? Blow another load seeing me all marked up?" Chuck asks. The filth falls from his swollen lips as he licks a hot stripe down Mack's cock.

Mack just nods, grips the kid’s skull, guiding Chuck back to his cock. "Yeah, that's what I want, baby boy. Then I want to work my fingers deep in your sweet ass, and you’ll rock back against my hand, beg for my dick.”

Chuck works his fist around Mack, angling the tip towards his face. “Come on daddy, do it then, show me how you want me," Chuck presses, and that’s the end. 

Mack comes, painting ribbons across Chuck's cheeks, his eyelashes, and the dimples framing his mouth. He looks pretty - no, beautiful, draped like this, in Mack’s cum.

Chuck sags back on his knees, pressing the hilt of his hand across himself, dick hard under his fingers, while Mack collects himself, just for a moment.

“Don’t even think about it, boy.” He might not be as young as he once was, but Mack has plans to get Chuck all spread out on the bed later, to make Chuck scream as Mack works his tongue into him.

“Yes, daddy.” 

-fin-


End file.
